


Vriskat Agnst

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Carnivalstuck, Death, F/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Sad, circusstuck, im a terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally one of the saddest things you will ever read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVER.</p>
<p>Its a oneshot with Vriskat and sadness and BLEGH!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The screaming. Oh dear gog the screaming.<br/>It bounced off the walls and forced you to cover your sensitive ears. You hiss when the ringleader enters the room. You feel your own heart pound heavy in its cage. Quite the sight. The smell of rotting flesh hits your nose and you make a small sound in the back of your throat, signaling your existence. The ringleader looks at you in sympathy and reaches his hand out to you. His hand tentatively touches a bruise on your right arm; your only arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriskat Agnst

The screaming. Oh dear gog the screaming.  
It bounced off the walls and forced you to cover your sensitive ears. You hiss when the ringleader enters the room. You feel your own heart pound heavy in its cage. Quite the sight. The smell of rotting flesh hits your nose and you make a small sound in the back of your throat, signaling your existence. The ringleader looks at you in sympathy and reaches his hand out to you. His hand tentatively touches a bruise on your right arm; your only arm.   
You whimper like you used to when Mom was away too long. It’s pitiful and gross and you hate yourself for it, but the ringleader doesn’t seem to consider it weakness. He looks at you for a long time, before he sighs and holds his hand out. You take it all too quickly and hug him much too tightly when he pulls you into his arms. You nearly cry when his whispers of freedom and a life out of the carnival reach your ears. He’s trying to get you out.  
You chirr in response, your voice too hoarse to actually talk to him like you usually do. Then SHE comes in. You’ve always despised her existence. She grins at you, all teeth and lies. She’s accused you of many things, this stupid little dragon girl. You can’t remember what purpose she serves in the carnival, something about throwing knives, but you know she antagonizes you a lot. Many of the others antagonize you too. It’s probably because you didn’t trust them the first weeks you were here, which made them angry.  
Your last handlers were not the nicest and you feel bad for pushing the tamer boy away. You never meant for him to fall down at that height. And not matter what you do to make up for it, you are always shut down and called nasty names. You’ve grown used to it. The only people who still talk to you are the windy boy, and the ringleader.   
You have six arms, and two legs of course. You aren’t considered human, or anything remotely close to it, so no one ever took the time to teach you any English. You learn by picking things up. Its hard at times, because others don’t understand that you don’t know how to explain things. But you are learning more and more.  
The carnival here is horrible and gross, but it is much better than the last carnival you were at. You have the scars to prove that. The slices they made on your back occasionally re-open and you can’t get any treatment for it, because that is weak. The handlers hate weak.  
The grinning menace looks at you and grins wider, clucking her tongue. You suddenly feel scared and confused. You’re bleeding. The rindleader looks surprised, and then he’s angry and crying. You don’t know what you did. You don’t know what is happening.  
Your vision starts flickering, and you realize you’re on the floor. You can tell the ringleader is upset and angry and you can hear her justifying her actions already. But now she’s gone, and the ringleader is staring at you. You whimper again, and you see tears fall from the ringleader’s eyes. You hear something about others being dead?  
You’re scared now, but you lift one of your arms and wipe away his tears. You smile when he looks up at you. You can feel yourself fading away already, and the ringleader starts muttering about death. You look up to him, gaining the will to talk.  
“What did I do?” you cough pitifully. You’re nothing but a bleeding mess.  
“Nothing. You did nothing.” He replies, and you smile.  
“Liar.” You choke out, crying now. “I love you, you liar.”  
And then you feel a kiss on your lips. Then it’s all so cold. So cold and dark and empty. You realize this is what Aradia was talking about, and feel the cool knife of guilt. But you’re already gone, listening to the lullaby of the ringleader’s shouting.  
“I love you too.” Is all you can hear when your heart finally stops.

Everything stops.


End file.
